


Possibilities

by Gallicenae



Series: Misc Fic Gifts [13]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Children, Family, Multi, Offspring, adopted kids, biological kids, progeny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallicenae/pseuds/Gallicenae
Summary: Short explorations of Hawke's relationship with each love interest and how they handle life with children.





	1. Garrett and Fenris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noun/gifts).



> DAFicSwap for sincethewreck on Tumblr.  
> \---  
> Corin Hawke is my own character. All the other Hawkes are the default male and female versions.

“RAAAWWWRRRR!” Garrett lunged at the two boys with his arms outstretched, a broad smile across his face. They were long overdue for a bath, and it was his turn to haul them in for a cleaning. Tarin and Kristofer led him on a chase around the mansion, ducking under tables and sliding around tight corners, laughing the entire way. 

Garrett had just pulled the two of them up by their collars when he heard his name come from the balcony. Fenris stood frowning down at them from the top of the stairs with their five-year-old, Lily. She had her little hand wrapped around his finger while the other sleepily grasped on to her doll. They’d just finished their reading, but Lily was meant to be asleep.

Garrett straightened and cleared his throat. The boys were old enough to know when to call it quits; Hawke gave them the final word anyway. “Enough of that now. Let’s wash up and let your sister sleep.”

He grinned apologetically and shuffled the boys off to their bath, blowing his daughter a good-night kiss before leaving the room.


	2. Marian and Isabela

“Devon, tie down that line!” Isabela called out from behind the wheel. “Honestly, if you can’t make a proper knot, it’d be better to leave you at port!”

Marian came up behind her and put her hands on Bela’s hips as she kissed the captain’s neck. “Would you say the same of me?”

“You are plenty useful as my trophy wife.”

Marian stole the hat from atop her lover’s head and placed it on her own, laughing as she did so. “When I’m not getting sick over the sides you mean.” 

Isabela grinned, “Well, there is that.”

They’d picked Devon up a few years back when the young urchin tried to sneak aboard ship. He’d said he only wanted to get away from Darktown and the slum of a bar where he’d been forced to pay for another’s debts. Hawke practically adopted him on the spot, so it was only a matter of time before Bela gave him a job amongst her crew as well. Marian taught him manners while Isabela showed him how to use those skills for proper thievery. It was a running joke with her crew that Devon could charm a merchant into giving him the purse off his pants. He’d had the youthful pride to try once. He was chased out of town for it, but his adopted parents couldn't have been more proud of his spunk. Bela even gave him a raise for his effort.


	3. Corin and Anders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corin Hawke and Damian are my OCs.

From the moment he’d drawn breath, Damian had become a frequent guest at death’s door. Anders had lost count of how many times he’d brought his son back from the brink of illness, and it caused Corin no end of worry. Anders blamed himself, believing it was due to him being an abomination. Corin blamed her time in the Fade, but mostly how she’d never wanted to have children in the first place.

“He’ll be ten soon.” Corin gazed at the embers of their small fire; her hands clenched in thought.

Anders kept his eyes on the steady rise-and-fall of their son’s chest, but nodded his understanding. Damian had already begun showing signs of magical ability, and with the bloodlines he carried, it wasn’t a surprise. They didn’t know how strong he might become, or if it would be enough to keep demons at bay. They wouldn’t be able to protect him forever.

“What do we do?”

Anders turned and caught the sorrow in Corin’s eyes, the gold in them dimming as the fire died down. “If I could take your pain, Love, I would.”

She shifted so their knees touched, and Corin wrapped her hands around Anders’ own. “I just wish I could leave the two of you alone without worrying I’ll come back to… your…” 

He reached for her bowed head and brought it flush against his own. Anders knew full well he was not as strong as he had once been, that Corin had had to bear the weight of him and their son for the last several years. He would never let Corin come home to an empty house, to two weakened and cold bodies lying on the floor. It was a promise he wished he had more confidence to voice.


	4. Garrett and Merrill

Garrett carried Fern on his shoulders, the five year old gripping fistfuls of his hair as she stared at the busy market stalls of Hightown. They were passing through the market on their way out of the city, where Merrill would meet them for a weekend retreat in the wilderness. It wasn’t his favorite way of spending time with his family, but Garrett liked seeing Merrill dote on their daughter and teach her the old ways. 

Fern leaned forward, resting her chin atop her father’s head. “Why does Uncle Varric call me ‘seedling’?”

“Because you are smaller than him.”

“But I’ll grow. … Right?”

He squeezed her legs affectionately. “Yes, my little fairy, you will.”

“But fairies are small, too. And they can fly. Can I fly?”

“Do you have wings?”

Fern released her hold on Garrett’s hair and stretched out her arms. On cue, as if they had done it a million times already, Garrett took off at a low run toward the city gates.

\---

“Mamae!” Fern all but wriggled out of her father’s grasp as he lifted her over his head and lowered her to the ground. She shot out like a cannon and lunged into the embrace that waited for her. The child leapt from topic to topic, so reminiscent of her mother, as she caught Merrill up on the events of the last few days - the trip to the Viscount’s court, Aunt Bethany coming to visit, waking Daddy up from his naps, and riding their mabari around the mansion.

“That all sounds so very exciting, da’len!” Merrill ruffled her daughter’s hair and beamed up at Hawke.


	5. Marian and Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marian rival-manced Sebastian.

“Viscountess, your uh-, son is…”

Marian cast a bored glance up at the herald.

“Well, he is… um.”

She sighed. “Which one?” Oh, she knew which one, she just wanted to make sure Sebastian heard it was his favorite who was running loose and wreaking havoc across the streets of Kirkwall. Especially because the man never believed a word of the rumors circulating about their son’s more colorful excursions. Marian had joked once about giving him to the Chantry, and Sebastian had nearly had a row with her right at the dinner table. They’d had it out later that evening in the privacy of their chambers, and that was how Marian had ended up where she was now - seven months pregnant with their fourth child with instructions to rule Kirkwall from the keep rather than the streets. For the sake of her so-called ‘delicate’ condition.

“Aleksander, my lady.”

Marian turned to rest her cheek upon her hand as she threw a smug look over at her husband. To his credit, Sebastian accepted the news with dignity, though the herald quickly left when he caught sight of the Prince’s frown. 

Sebastian stood, adjusting his tunic with a stiff pull. “I don’t expect you’ll allow me to forget this, will you Marian?”

She grinned up at him as he brought her hand up to his lips. “Not in a thousand years!”


End file.
